The Bond
by lovelylady03
Summary: Disclaimer: i do not own HP or any of the characters, i do own the plot, r&r! this was bitter enemy or passionate love but i didnt like the title nemore anway ENJOY!-phyre
1. Enemys React

It was almost 6:30 am and Hermione Granger had been awake all night. She was of course anticipating her first day at Hogwarts as Head Girl. She had worked for this very hard over the last 6 years the only problem..Draco Malfoy is Head Boy..and ugh..they had to share living quarters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At 6:40 Draco Malfoy rolled over and looked at his clock. 'Great!' he thought to himself. 'No sleep and now I have to put up with that bloody mudblood and her damn boyfriends Potter and Weasley!' 'Why oh Why did i have to accept the Head Boy position. Now im sharing a room with that filthy mudblood.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked down stairs to find her things already packed and ready to go. "Mum, Dad?" She called. "Yes hun?" came her mothers voice. "Why are my things already packed up?" "We thought itd be nice if we packed everything for you seeing as its your last year!" "Mum what arnt you telling me!?" "Well..you see dear.." said her mom entering the living room where hermione was standing. "Your Dad and I are well..going on vacation this year durring christmas holidays and you will have to stay at Hogwarts." By this time Hermione was beside herself. She already had to stay with Malfoy durring the regular school year but if he were there on holidays she would just bloody fall over and die! She slowly nodded and pulled her trunck out to the car and the family loaded up to drop Hermione off at King Cross Station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was suddenly pulled from his bed by his older brother Marcus *he had graduated the year Draco arived at Hogwarts*. "Sod off Marcus!" he shouted and his older brother responded with "oh shut up Draco just get up and get ready!" Ten minutes later Draco stepped out of the shower and began to wonder why Marcus was there and why he had woke him instead of the usual house elf. Draco dressed and went downstairs and when he got there much to his suprise his mother, father, and brother were all in a very nice sort of conversation which completely threw Draco off. This was a very unusual day already. Lucius turned to Draco and told him he would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas Holidays and he would owl to check on him from France. Draco's face lost all of its color and he nearly fell out if it wasnt for the fact that he could compose himself under the most extreme circumstances. His face regained color and thought to himself..great if that filthy mudblood is bloody staying over christmas break as well im going to have a bloody meltdown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione saw each other as they walked past not really noticing who each other was but definately noticing. Hermione had changed over the summer from the frizzy haired witch we all knew to a slender dirty blond in a bit more flashy clothing than she would have ever worn before. For the first day she had picked out a long sleeved white linen shirt and had her hair all in beautifully shaped curls down to her shoulders, her make up absolutely perfect,she had a short denim skirt on and heels. It was true that Hermione Granger went from bookworm that no one really watched to Hermione Granger Hottest Girl In Hogwarts! Draco had also changed quite a bit. He was taller and had a body to die for most likely from all of the Quiditch. He had a black long sleeved linen polo shirt and black slacks with back shoes. Of course he still had that same old blonde hair but it wasnt slick back as normal, it was messy and very sexy on him. They passed each other on their way to look for their friends and didnt think about each other untill.."GRANGER!?" "MALFOY!?" they shouted in unison after Draco had entered the Head Boy & Girl Compartment on the train. Neither could believe their eyes. They had been completely attracted to each other in those few seconds they noticed each other on the platform. 'Damn..shes hot' he thought to himself taking a seat beside her but stopped himself my thinking 'Malfoy, you git shes a mudblood stop it.' The rest of the ride to Hogwarts consisted of mostly silence except when Hermione accidently brushed her hand across dracos to reach for something..Thats when it happened. Draco couldnt take it anymore. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, her face only centimeters away. Hermione tried to pull away but as soon as her eyes were locked on his there was no going back she was lost in his grey eyes and he in her soft brown eyes. He pulled her closer untill their entire bodies were touching and kissed her. This was definately no ordinary kiss. Draco was kissing her full force tongue and all so passionately it sent a shiver down her spine. How could a guy she had hated who had tormented her for so long make her feel like this. 


	2. Nearly Caught In The Act

Hermione slapped Draco hard across the cheek. "Damn it! Why did you slap me!?" He yelled as she brought her hand back ready to slap him again. "Because youre an ass!" she said and brought her hand forward, Draco knew what she was doing and caught her arm before her hand could connect with his cheek again. He pulled her closer so that she was practically in his lap and he kissed her again. They deepened the kiss as Hermione finally relaxed allowing his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers as feelings she never thought she could have surged through her body.  
  
Mentally Hermione kicked herself at first but soon she stopped fighting it and allowed him to kiss her. Draco was only thinking of how much he wanted her and how much he knew he really couldnt have her. That fact made it even more inticing and hard for him to break away from her kiss. Finally but reluctantly they pulled away from each other. Just as the kiss was over Professor Dumbledore had appeared in the Compartment.  
  
"Ahem." Dumbledore noticed the look they were giving each other as he appeared, of course they hadnt noticed him though. The jumped apart and looked to Professor Dumbledore. "Yes Professor?" They stated in unison. "You two will be seated with the Professors and you will also share living quarters, as im sure you both know.." a briliant smile dancing across his face and a bright flash in his eye as he looked at them. Both blushed a very dark shade of crimson. "Goodday Hermione, Draco" he said as he apparated back to the castle. 


	3. Revelation and Confusion

Chapter 3~Revelation and Confusion  
  
Thanks to NavyConvers, Tim, OliverPhelpsLover, kalinh, rachy, LPDraconis, and Nae for the reviews and heres Chapter 3. enjoy!  
  
Navy Converse: I understand everyone thinks im rushing it and all but I assure you that its all planned out in my mind. Im one of those people that cant stand it when something doesn't seem right so I have to go back and rethink but I have rethunk (lol) and I decided to leave it as is. Hope you understand.  
  
The next morning Draco woke to Hermione banging on his door and yelling. "Draco, wake up!! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Oi! Hold on a bloddy minute!"  
  
He stumbled out of bed and walked out the door, clothed in his green and silver silk boxers. Hermione's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed a crimson, that rivaled even the Weasley's bright red hair, as she looked over his finaley toned chest and abs. Draco noticed Hermiones actions and smirked.  
  
"Like what you see, Granger?"  
  
"No, actually I don't. You looked better as a ferret." She laughed and started to walk away smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Youre one to talk Mudblood. Just stay out of my way." He seethed.  
  
"DRACO DAMIEN MALFOY you know very damn well that I AM NOT A MUDBLOOD!!!!" she screamed and stalked off to the Great Hall for breakfast leaving a very confused Draco behind.  
  
I know its short but hey it's a cliffhanger eh? ( I love you guys( don't kill me! *hides from everyone!* 


	4. In the Halls Of Hogwarts

CHAPTER THREE  
IN THE HALLS OF HOGWARTS ~the library~  
Hermione fumed as she walked through the castle ending up at the library. She walked to the back of the room and sat down in her favorite white, overly-stuffed, chair, still trying to vent all of her frustrations but that was becoming harder by the minute. She finally resorted to talking to herself."I can't believe after all these years he doesn't remember.." saying the last few words softly, almost inaudibly. All Hermione could do was try to believe in the end he would finally remember.. 'Hopefully that was sooner instead of later', she though bitterly. 'Life just isnt that fair though.'  
  
~back in the common room~  
Draco slowly came back to his senses and walked out of the common room. He was thinking about what Hermione had said nearly causing him to run straight into a young Ravencalw 2nd year. He muttered an apology that sounded a lot like "pardon me, sorry for not paying attention to where I was going.." then kept walking leaving a very shocked and very confused girl behind. He continued down the hallway and started talking to himself. A habit he had from his younger years, but how he got this strange habit he couldn't pinpoint it even though it was on the tip of his tongue just begging to be revealed. Mostly talking to himself if anyone was how it usually was, this time was no different. "Bloody hell! Why is this bothering me so much? Why should I care if she knew my middle name..wait..How! did SHE know MY middle name..very few people other than family and very very close friends of the family were the only people that knew and even some of those didn't.."  
  
~headmaster's office ~ later that evening~  
Professor Dumbledore sat silently at his desk listening to the women in front of him intently. Narcissa Black Malfoy and Jennifer Elliot Granger.  
  
"Why can't we tell him, Albus? Hermione remembers everything, he deserves to know!" Narcissa tried to reason with the old headmaster while holding onto her long-time friends hand.  
  
"Albus, you know as well as Narcissa and I that we, the two of us that is, cannot let this continue without telling the boy. Narcissa is right. He DOES deserve to know." Jennifer stated. She squeezed Narcissa's hand gently trying to comfort her a little.  
  
"Ladies, I assure you Mr Malfoy will remember on his own when the time comes for him to. Give him a while longer. For now we just have to hope that Miss Granger will understand that the measures must be and very much so need to be taken before she can tell him everything. Hopefully she hasn't let too much slip?" Albus Dumbledore regaurded the women with a twinkle in his eyes and smiled merily at the two destressed women in front of him that just couldn't understand how he was so sure of this..  
  
"Would you like tea or maybe some Lemon Drops? Just make sure you don't get anything Fred or George Weasley may have left in there from their last visit." He winked and the women's moods finally lightened slightly causing them to laugh a little. ~A/N:~  
  
I want to say thanks to all of you guys who are reading this story it means a lot to me and im trying my hardest to get some more written..its really hard at the moment I've been going through a tough time and I hope that this story can serve as an outlet so maybe ill have another chapter up soon. Please review and I hope you are still enjoying the story. Any suggestions would be more than welcome!  
  
Always  
  
~PhyrePrincess~ 


	5. A Strange Meeting

Chapter Five  
  
~A Strange Meeting~  
  
Draco didn't know where his feet were carrying him but he didn't really care either. That is until he realized where he was. The Library. He knew he should turn around and leave. Hermione would be in there, 'most likely in the white chair towards the back..whoa. why do I know this about her,' he thought. His inner battle was interupted as he was hit in the face with the door as it swung open and hit him.  
  
"Ow!, Shit!"  
  
Hermione knew it was late and that she should get back to the dorms so she stood and stretched out, put her book back in its place on the shelf and walked to the door. She paused at the door as she was about to open it realizing she might run into him if he wasn't in the dorms already. Taking a deep breath and steadying herself she gathered her courage and opened the door. Suddenly the door stopped. Hermione couldn't understand what had happened, but it didn't take long to figure out.  
  
"Ow!, Shit!" Draco held his bleeding nose and moved backwards as Hermione stepped out from behind the door.  
  
"Draco! You're bleeding, let me take you to the hospital wing." She looked at him worried, with eyes full of concern for him, for his well being.  
  
"Granger, I know very well im bleeding. You hit me with a DOOR and I am NOT going to the hospital wing so that insufferable mediwitch can watch over me and shove chocolate down my bloody throat all night!" He looked calm and collected all except for a moment his eyes were full of confusion, then anger, then nothing as he turned into his usual devoid of emotion self. It would have caused Hermione to laugh if it hadnt been her fault. His rant was the closest thing shed ever heard to him being funny here lately.  
  
"Why wont you let me help you!?"  
  
"Why wont you leave me alone?!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy I never in my life have ever let you speak to me in such a way!"  
  
"What is with you? How in the hell did you know my full name? And why are you acting as if ive known you my whole life!??!?!?! You're nothing to me. I would appreciate it if you would stop playing this little mind game of yours!"  
  
Hermione's eyes welled up with tears for a moment then she slowly regained control fo her emotions and calmly replied. "Draco, I know when you finally realize what is going on youll be sorry for what you just said to me..untill then do not ever.." at this point her voice became dangerously low as she continued.."grace myself with your presence. You arrogant, stupid, selfish, undeserving of my forgiveness, immature jerk! I swear you are such a prat sometimes!" With that she walked away leaving him confused for the second time that day.  
  
That night neither of them got any sleep. Each thinking of the other and what was said. The next day, they hoped, would be better. But they also knew it wouldn't. 'Hey we can dream cant we?'  
  
Later that morning Draco woke to a crash coming from the common room. He quickly got of out bed and ran down the stairs. Once he reached to bottom he found the cause of the crash. Hermione was laying at the bottom of the stairs with an end table turned over on her. Draco moved the table and picked Hermione up gently and laid her down on the couch. He didn't know why he was so worried, 'she's a filthy mudblood,' 'no shes not,' 'yes she is,' "great! Now im FIGHTING with myself, whats next?!?" He tried shaking her slightly to wake her but she wouldn't move. Draco paniced.  
  
"Hermione, wake up! Please wake up!" He continued shaking her and speaking to her. "Hermione, I cannot lose you again!!." Draco hadnt realized what he said and kept trying to wake her up. "Blast..im a bloody wizard.." Draco ran up the stairs and grabbed his wand off the bedside table then ran straight to Hermione's side. He whispered a charm and watched her hopefully as she slowly opened her eyes. Relieved, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him.. "Don't do that to me.." he whispered.  
  
~herms pov.~  
  
Hermione woke early that morning as usual and continued with her morning routine. She left her room and was walking down stairs when she tripped and fell down the rest of way then rolled into the end table causing it to fall on her. The next thing she knew she woke to silver eyes watching her worried and was pulled into a hug.  
  
~present~  
  
"Draco,..youre..squeezing..me..need air!"  
  
He laughed at her comment and let her go slightly. "Sorry, you had me worried." 'Did i just say that to her, im a Malfoy! Malfoys do not say such things,..we dont show emotion. Emotion..?' He was interupted by Hermione placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you," was all she said then she walked out and went to breakfast. 


	6. A Trip Back In Time

Many Years Ago  
  
Two young girls, one blonde one brunette, sat talking in a library. The blonde was tall, around 5'10 and had ice blue eyes. Cici was definately a beauty to behold, her aristocratic features gave her an aire of superiority that no one could rival, except maybe her husband. Her eyes were the one feature that gave her away, she was never good at hiding her emotions, and now those eyes were filled with fear and pleading. Her face was pulled into a frown and she was whispering frantically to the brunette.  
  
"Anne, we must do this..there is no way around it. Tonight, meet me at Hogwarts, by the lake. Please, Anne we have to." Her voice was quiet yet pleading and she knew her friend would give in.  
  
Anne looked at Cici with frown of her own that could have easily rivaled her friends. Her brown hair falling soflty down her back in a mass of curls and her honey colored eyes reflecting first sadness then dispair and finally acceptance. She knew that the only way to fix this mess was to do as her friend had said, but did she want to give up this life for another... One look into Cici's eyes and she had felt herself give in..she knew Cici was right and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Alright Cici..i give up!..I'll meet you there at midnight..okay?" Her friend smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time and though she smiled back, Anne was far from happy with this arrangement.... Just then the two girls looked up to see their husbands comming through the doors of the library.  
  
"Cici, are you ready?? We need to get back home, you know I dont like leaving Draco home with that ninny of a babysitter you insist on hiring." Cici stood and hugged her friend then joined her husband at the door.  
  
"I'll see you soon Anne. Don't forget. Bye.." With that Cici left followed closely by Lucius Malfoy. After they left Anne turned to her husband and nodded. They both knew what would happen tonight..it would be the night that the Grangers gave up magic for good so their daughter could live..  
  
Kevin Granger took his wife in his arms pulling her tightly against him. "Shh..Anne, it'll work out in the end. We both know Hermione will gain our powers when they leave us. She'll be the smartest and most powerful witch in her year. I just wish she could grow up knowing her true heritage..." Kevin frowned at this then took his wife by her shoulders and pushed her away gently, "Anne, you must hurry and pack everything we will need. I'll take care of Hermione and make sure nobody will be able to find us. Voldemorte will be after our heads on silver platters as soon as he finds out weve left." With that Kevin left his wife to go get their daughter, tonight they would run..and they wouldn't stop untill they were safe.  
  
Midnight, Hogwarts Lake  
  
"Cici!! Where are you!?" Anne stood there frantic, worried for her friends safety. Cici had not shown up yet and it was already a quarter after. A few moments later Cici appeared in front of Anne and grabbed her hugging her bursting into tears at the site of her friend.  
  
"Cici!! Whats wrong, what happened, where's Lucius!? We need him here to do this." Anne, looked at her friend and noticed her tears, her eyes widened and she understood. Voldemorte had found out already, which ment Lucius was trying to hold him off. "Cici, he's smart he knows what he's doing. Come on, lets get this over with. Okay?.." Anne saw her nod and they set off to meet with Dumbledore. Once they reached the large stone gargoyle it jummped aside at once, neither noticing they hadn't even given the password. They continued up the long staircase untill finally reaching the door to the office, they gave each other one last look and entered the office cautiously. Dumbledore looked up at the two young women before him, his half moon shaped glasses on the tip of his nose and his desk in disarray. He smiled, but the twinkle that was always known to be in his eyes had vanished, his expression seemed haunted.  
  
A/N: look you guys i know ive been a real prick and i havnt updated and ill be suprized if any of you even read this chapter and i know im being a prick and its short and its a cliffy but i thrive for suspense. some of you may be saying suspense is a week at most not months, but forgive me i am truly sorry. many things have happened since i last updated and i have just recently been forced back into the real world..my sanity thank the lord is still intact..PLEASE DONT THROW ROTTEN TOMATOES AT ME!!! i wanna thank you guys for reading what you have read and reviewing with the nice comments and asking me to update, i truly am sorry and i will try my hardest to update again this week most likely either friday or saturday hey i might even decided to be unlazy and do some more tonight! neway i also wanna thank English-Foxlette for letting me see how much of a prick i was not to continue this story when i should have! Love you guys forever and ever, please read n review!!!!  
  
Kalinh- thanks for the review sweetie!!!:D Bluegirl89- yep he is!!! lets see how long it takes him to figure it allll out:D Ehlonna- i deserve to be hexed, you will find out soon enough im getting there!!!! seee its already starting to pop up in this chapter!!!:D MysticalStormz-sorry its taken so long to update, im a prick!!! thanks for reviewing!! enjoy this chappy Aralyn- i know i know theyre short im sooo sorry!!! Phoenix20043- im addin u to my list right this second okay!? Tim- my baby i love you thank you for the review and even looking at my crappy writing lol Navy Converse- woo i love converse:D i know it seems like im rushing everything but theres a special bond between draco and hermione that comes around on their 17th birthdays, both have passed their 17th and this is the first time theyve seen each other since the end of 6th year, they are nearing 18 and that makes the bond stronger, this bond will be explained in coming chapters:P OliverPhelpsLover- thanks for the review trina!!!! im workin on it i know i know i need to update a ton dont i????  
  
Ash-aka-PhyrePrincess 


	7. Accidents and Confessions

Back to the present peoples!!!  
  
Draco left the common room after a quick shower. He dressed in a green sweater and black jeans, ever a slytherin! He left his hair hanging in his face, 'too tired to deal with it,' he thought and left just 10 minutes after Hermione had already gone. He could still feel her lips being placed on his cheek. Just as quickly as they had been placed there they had been removed and he had missed their touch..'MISSED!?' 'Yes missed, have a problem with that train of thought eh?' 'Yes I do, damn it there I go arguing with myself again!' 'Aren't we a pair..wait I mean a person!' 'Oh bugger off.' 'I wonder how they'd feel on my lips..' 'Wonderful.' 'AHHH shut up!!!' Draco shook his head and continued walking down the hall in silence trying his hardest to keep his mind off a certian brown haired girl.  
  
Hermione was having a hard time keeping her cool, Draco still didn't remember a damn thing and it was getting to be unerving to be around him. 'Arrogant prat.' 'That arrogant prat saved your arse this morning or did you forget that already?' 'No, oh bloody hell, I am not talking to myself!' She continued down the hall untill a brilliant idea popped in her head she moved into a dark alcove in the halway out of site of most students then waited with a mischevious gleam in her eyes.  
  
Hermione waited patiently for 10 minutes then saw Draco rounding the corner she had come around previously. She stood quietly by the opening of the alcove untill he reached her then she grabbed his arm pulling him into the darkness.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Draco nearly screamed.  
  
"Draco, shut up!" a voice answered.  
  
"Hermione??" Draco questioned praying he was right otherwise he would be in serious trouble.  
  
"No, I'm the Easter Bunny! Duh, dummy." Hermione answered then smiled inwardly because she knew he had no clue who the easter bunny was.  
  
He chuckled softly then tried to fnd her. He reached out in front of him feeling for her in the dark, when he felt a brief flutter of cloth graze his hand and he reached out grabbing her around the waist lightly with the reflexes only a seeker could posses.  
  
"Forget that you're a wizard?" Hermione felt his arms tighten around her slightly and she blushed thanking Merlin that it was dark and he had forgotten to use his wand.  
  
"No." He smirked trying to think of the easiest way to torment her. "It's definately more fun this way." he muttered under his breath in a seductive tone.  
  
Hermione grinned at this and desided to return the favor. "Now, now Draco. Are you tryin to flirt with me?" she asked him in the most innocent voice she could muster as she moved closer to him closing the distance between them to zero.  
  
"Of course I am. Tormenting you is so much fun. Besides thats what boyfriends do." He kissed her slowly before she could respond and turned them so she was leaning against the wall and he was pressed against her. Little did they know that even at that very moment they were being watched.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS IN A DUNGEON NOT SO FAR AWAY!  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat at his friend's desk wondering to himself how his plan had gone so wrong. Hermione's memories had returned at least to a point, they may have never even been removed from the way she had been acting. Draco on the other hand was being a stubborn little brat as far as he was concerned. 'Why won't he just accept his memories!'  
  
"Severus, why is he taking so bloody long?" Lucius looked completely at a loss, the first time Severus had seen him like this since that night..  
  
"Lucius, just calm down old friend. I'm sure he will come around and allow his memories to come back in full when he is ready to deal with them!" Severus tried to be as calm and logical as possible even though he doubted that Lucius' son would ever allow himself to deal with the memories that were kept at bay within the yong boys mind.  
  
A/N: yes i know its not very long you guys, but im super tired, super wasted and hey at least its not exactly exactly a cliffy except where hermione and draco are concerned..oo he said boyfriend..:P lets see where this goes..there was originally a lot more to this chapter but i cut it off here todays been a long day and i will post the rest of this chapter soon as i get a chance i PROMISE! thank you english-foxlette for the review i hope whomever else is reading this will review!! have fun, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ash -aka- PhyrePrincess 


	8. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**okay peoples i know whomever is reading this, if anyone is reading this, would probably like an update soon and im truly working on it but i have MAJORLY SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK and its just not coming you guys. give me a little while and ill try to have a small filler chapter in there just to give u somethin to read unless i can come up with the next chapter soon! im so sorry you guys, thanks for reading please review!**

**lots of love**

**ash**


	9. Another Author's Note dont kill me!

A/N:

Hey you guys. ducks tomatoes flying at me SO sorry for the wait.

English Foxlette, thank you tons for your support the past month. Youre an awesome friend:)!!!Keep up the good work on the new story hopefully itll be finished soon so you can post it..and i can review EVERYONE you must helps us,:) were going for 200 reviews when she posts her new story so everyone review her :DThanks!!!

Spychick989: Thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot ot me:)

Serpentess: Thank you also for your review, i hope you all enjoy the story!!

The purpose of this note is to let everyone know the next chapter will be up shortly. i hope to have it posted by tonight :)!! Hope that makes everyone happy!!! looks round..doesnt see any more tomatoes.. wait..AHH ROUGE TOMATOE..ducks okay neway my sillyness has passed. Have fun reading the next chapter i will try to make it longer!!! lol..yes..i have a problem with length..

LOTS OF LUV

phyre


	10. The Bond is Partially Revealed

**Alright everyone: The real Chapter 8 is finally here!, Enjoy!**

**Ash**

**Chapter 8: Part of The Bond Is Revealed.**

****

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his half moon spectacles drooping slightly to the tip of his nose. His bright eyes were now dark and serious. The well known twinkle was gone as he hung his head in defeat. Albus knew the day would come that these two families, two families which should never have been put in the middle of this war, would collide. It could go either way in the end, he just wish he knew that it would be the right way.

The Malfoy line was known for producing the next generation of Death Eaters. That line had been stopped at Lucius. No one knew, with the exception of Albus and Severus, that the Malfoy family had turned to the light. Voldemort's right hand man was now The Order's greatest source of information. He had compromised everything for the sake of his family and their best friends, the Grangers.

Voldemort was becoming suspicious again of Lucius and Albus knew that ment that Lucius wouldn't be able to get any information out for a while. That also ment that the true war would begin very soon. If only they would remember completely. Yes, they. They were the key to the whole puzzle, the very last peice that eludes you untill that last moment when you find it and place it in its position in triumph over the puzzle. Draco and Hermione had no idea how much the war concerned them. The Bond was becoming stronger and soon they wouldn't be able to fight it any longer.

The Bond had been placed upon them at birth. Each promised to the other in hopes that their union would bring peace upon the wizarding world. That plan however seemed to be spiraling out of control and soon it would be too late for him or The Bond to save them then.

The Bond was a complex spell in the matter of only two words. The power put into those two words however, decided whether or not it would be a sucess. A hair had been taken from each child and placed in a binding potion, _Aevumin_ _Obligatio_. Once the potion was finished both Draco and Hermione were bathed in the potion as the spell was muttered over them.

Flashback

Draco giggled, looking up at his mother as she gave him his bath for the night. He watched as she slowly added a red flowing mixture to his bath water. The swirl snaked its way through the water covering him slowly in a deep red haze.

"_Aevumin_ _Obligatio_," Lucius and Narcissa closed their eyes and shouted together. When she opened her eyes, Narcissia watched her sons facination with the water. She knew she would not be able to see the color of the potion, but apparently it had worked. Draco's eyes moved from the water to his hands. Yes, the potion had worked, now if only Hermione's worked as well.

In the next room over, Hermione's parents were have a far more difficult time. Hermione had never been a fan of water, or taking baths, yet they somehow managed to calm her down enough to finally get her in the tub. She quieted as she saw her mother pull out a small vile and empty its contents into the small tub. Her eye's widened as a swirl of green filled the water and made its way around her body. The swirl became a haze and the small child watched as her tiny body started to glow green. She vaguely recognized her parents voice shouting something and the haze was gone.

End Flashback

Albus sighed heavily and raised himself from his chair. He moved gracefully to the fireplace and tossed the sparkling green powder in it, moments later Severus' head popped into his view.

"Ah, Severus. You're still up? Good, I need you in my office immediately," Albus said almost in a whisper. The head appeared annoyed but nodded and a few moments later a very disgruntled Severus Snape stepped from the fireplace.

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" Severus' black eyes watched as the headmaster swept behind his desk to resume his place in the overly stuffed red chair.

"Yes, Severus. Of course. Now, how is Lucius holding up?" Albus asked, turning his blue eyes, so usually full of life, up to look his comrade in the eye. Severus noticed the change and was taken aback. He had never seen Albus look so uterly...defeated. He took in his mentor's appearance then settled himself in front of the desk, carefully deciding how to break the news to his friend.

"Albus,.." he began, "Lucius is not well. He seems to feel that the bond will not occur and that all hope has been lost. I am not sure how much longer he will be able to handle this much pressure. He already feels as if hes lost his son because of how he has been forced to treat him over the years. He cannot lose hope, Albus. This bond is all he has left to show his son that he loves him." Severus glanced in the old headmasters general direction trying to gauge his reaction.

"I see.." Albus' eyes seemed to gain a little sparkle and Severus wondered at the sudden change in his old friends demeanor.

"I wonder if maybe Lucius should talk to Draco about the bond. Maybe it will help him let his memories return?" Severus ventured. He knew it was a lost cause to mention it, Albus would have none of it.

"I too have wondered that my dear Severus, but yet you and I both know that those waters are far too dangerous to tread." Albus watched as Severus nodded then continued. "I believe it would be best if we get some sleep Severus, war is comming soon. We should all be prepared."

After a few moments of goodbye's and a promise from Albus that he would get some sleep tonight, Severus left the headmasters office. A few moments later he stepped out of his fireplace to find the person he least expected to see again. _Caity_.

"Awww, Cici!! They're soo cute." Anne watched from a silver orb as her daughter and Draco were flirting in the alcove.

"Anne, stop snooping! You know very well your daughter would be very upset with you if she knew what you were doing right now." Cici stated as she peered into the orb as well.

The women looked at each other and laughed then went back to watching their children. A moment later they both gasped as Draco pinned Hermione to the wall and voiced his status. _Boyfriend._ The women jumped up and hugged each other tightly.

"Things are moving along very well, hm?" They said in unison.

"Draco, we have to get to class!!" Hermione giggled and Draco continued to kiss slowly up her neck stop in spots to suck and lick over her skin lightly. She heard him groan slightly then felt him pull his head away from her neck.

"Moine...can't we just skip classes today?? We have the highest marks in the entire school, I think we can afford a day to ourselves. Please.." he pleaded.

Hermione grinned at his reaction and nodded her acceptance to his request. She felt him rather than saw him smile then moments later was swept off of her feet. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I'll see you in our rooms in five minutes. I'm going to get us some food." With that he quickly and quietly left the dark alcove making his way to the kitchen. Hermione waited a few moments then left making her way back to her dormitory, no their dormitory. She smiled thinking about how much had changed this year. Her mind was just wrapping itself around the word 'boyfriend' when she felt herself slam into a solid form.

Hermione felt herself falling backwards but was stopped suddenly from hitting the ground by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes slowly, not even realizing she had squeezed them shut in anticipation of the fall, to find a pair of peircing dark black eyes staring into her own.

"Pro..Professor Snape, i'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She bit her lip and hung her head waiting for the onslaught she knew was coming.

"Just be more careful next time Miss Granger." Snapes eyes softened slightly then just as quickly hardened. He walked away quickly leaving her wondering just exactly what that was all about.

She turned to head back towards her dormitory and just as she reached the corner she heard him call back to her, "10 points from Gryffindor, Miss. Granger." She shook her head and kept walking finallly reaching _their_ tower.

****

**okay you guys, thats enough for now, its not long, but its longer than usual! i hope you enjoyed it, i know its not much draco and hermione, but the next chapter is so itll more than make up for it**

**till then!**

**lots of luv r&r**

**thanks to spychick989, serpentess, englishfoxlette and the anonymous review!!! keep reading, keep reviewing!!**

**Ash aka Phyre**


	11. Author's Note

_Alright you guys, Whomever is actually still reading this! Lol Anyway, I'm picking up where I left off! A new chapter will be up soon, I'm already working on it. The inspiration to pick this story back up suddenly struck me again and I know I really have a short attention span but I am honestly working on it! I promise promise promise I will try much harder this time. I know it really sucks when an author just disappears for a while but I'm really trying. Please give me a break. Lol way too much happens in my life to concentrate on one thing like a story for very long. Hints about the upcoming chapter:_

_**Draco and Hermione are the main focus of the chapter **_

_**Draco's eyes make a slight change..**_

_**Hermione's mom reveals herself to Draco**_

_**Draco's dad talkes to our lovely "muggleborn"**_

_**Alright, that is all for now.. Later days everyone!**_

_** Love! **_

_**Ash**_


End file.
